


I'll Kill You If You Don't Come Back

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Eleven Poetry Codas





	1. Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Meat Loaf song

The key has vanished into smoke,  
she trembles, she is awoke.  
She has been buried for an eon,  
not the only one to be gone.  
She rushes out, eager, from her cage  
to breathe in the new age.  
She is awoken, she is awake  
the world is now hers to take.


	2. Oh Death, Won't You Spare Me Over Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Form and Void

Oh Death, she sings as she goes,  
about her way.  
They can’t stop her, despite.  
She’ll make sure of it.  
No more.  
Death has left the building,  
taken with him the life.  
No more.  
She decrees in her rage.  
quiet, quiet, quiet.  
She is cool and collected,  
on the surface, under, tensions boil.  
Oh Death,  
can’t spare you over,  
you make sure of that.  
No more favours,  
no more strings.  
She stands ready to cut them.  
No more.  
Death is coming, gone now.  
Oh, oh, oh.


	3. Hello Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Into the Woods'

Hello little girl,  
so precious and sweet.  
Look at the world,  
isn’t it so neat?  
Sweet little girl,  
growing so fast,  
do your homework,  
catch up on the past.  
Dear little girl,  
devouring the soul.  
Living in the world now  
you’ve escaped your hole.  
Hello little girl,  
as little as you are.  
So ready to grow big,  
to go so far.


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby

The miles, the miles,  
are a blur as they rush past –  
a green grass smudge on the side  
of endless motorways.  
Down they fly, fly, fly  
across skies of ink.  
The wheels keep on turning, writing  
on and on for days.  
Her engine, her voice,  
purrs on, content and fed  
as they push her on for  
hours, hours of the day.  
The gleam, the gleam,  
of her coat as she rides  
hard pressed and loved  
for always.


	5. She Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thin Lizzie

She consumes in her warpath,  
the souls that build her staircase  
to the greatness she deserves.  
When she grows up  
on the horizon lurks the woman  
ready to defeat the world.


	6. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Little World

Almighty,  
not alone.  
Her presence defies  
Scripture,  
the truth,  
carries those lies.  
Almighty,  
all powerful,  
as they try.  
Darkness,   
and the light,  
both live or both die.  
Initial shock,  
initial fear,  
has now passed.  
Look at her,  
the strength,  
and power she amassed.  
Knowledge  
and truth  
of her family.  
Truth,  
hidden,  
never meant to be.


	7. Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plush

Now you’re here in the field,  
Don’t let fear take a hold  
Through this or personal life  
Murders out with bloody knife  
Now you’re here, we welcome  
Congratulate a job well done.


	8. Ever Think...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just My Imagination

I used to think I could fly  
Did you ever think?  
I wanted to give it a try,  
Arm broken from the blink.  
I used to think I could run  
Did you ever think?  
I wanted to escape to the sun  
Before they could blink.  
I used to think I could leave  
Did you ever think?  
Just pack up and go, the Eve  
Of a new cup to drink.  
I used to think I could fly  
Did you ever think?  
How quickly childish dreams die  
All gone in a blink.


	9. All Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Brother Where Are Thou?

The river ends at the source,  
You were told of this course,  
To fix what you have broken,  
Do this one small token.  
A favour to the one caged,  
Elaborate scheme that’s staged  
For you to stumble back in  
To my domain of heavenly sin.  
To escape, for the both of us, two,  
Say yes, again, let me in you,  
And we will out of here ride  
With me at the helm inside.  
Say yes, oh Sammy boy,  
Or once again you’ll be my toy.  
Visions I sent to you to lure,  
You came seeking help, a cure  
To fix the world, cause of damage,  
Come and let me out this Cage.  
You know you want to, that it’s right,  
Just watch, I’m getting out tonight.


	10. Expendable Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil in the Details

Look at you, me, cast aside, unwanted, ready to be lost,  
Lowly and the broken, who cares if you pay the final cost?


	11. Born-Again Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Mystic

And once again he shall walk  
Across his Father’s green Earth.  
He has come to play, take heed,  
He has come to aid the fight  
To lead against the Dark.  
His taint billows like a cape,  
(Choking the one who let him out)  
Here he comes, free again,  
Boundless, unrestrained he is free,  
To walk the way of Earth and Heaven.


	12. Family (Don't End in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't You Forget About Me

Daughters now she never had,  
Only a son, lost with husband, dad.  
Endlessly she tries not to be sad  
Struck with the loss of what she had.

Now, with two girls, both runaways,  
Ordinary girls have seen darker days  
Together they change their ways.

Evening sees them as a unit, dine,  
Niggling and jabbing, a joke, a whine,  
Day to day they’re almost fine.

Innocence was cruelly stolen.  
Now we rebuild form then.

Blood is not the end of family  
Love will shine through.  
Ordinarily this we do not see,  
Or say a proper thank you.  
Daughter here that what they’ll be.


	13. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Hurts

We are bound, now together,  
Bound until forever.  
Maybe you didn’t mean,  
That is what has been.  
Now I walk to your arms  
You can do me no harm.  
Together, irrevocably, we are bound,  
Fall into this calling sound


	14. Because You Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessel

I’ll tell you this thing you want to know  
Because you asked so nice.  
I’ll say the truth you don’t want to hear  
Because you asked so nice.  
I’ll give you what you asked for, truth and all,  
Because you asked so nice.


	15. Good Doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the Mat

It was here,  
by the feet of his thrones,  
that he lost,  
no one to save, all alone  
Degradation,  
in the form it came,  
the Devil’s  
new pet by the same name.,  
Humiliation  
of the former king,  
lapping it up  
at the downfall he’ll bring  
To the star  
shining down in the dark.  
Puppy cries  
ready to bite at the shark..


	16. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe House

You stare as our eyes met, unprepared  
To see the vision  
Of me alive and here.  
In the past, in the future.  
Surviving now, in history.  
The ghost now clear  
Do not worry and do not fear,  
You haven’t lost all you hold dear.


	17. When You Die Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Meat

One heart stops, the other doesn’t go on,  
How can it when the heart is gone?  
Lying once again at the corpse of the brother,  
Breath gone will not be another.  
The reaper waiting on their tail  
For the breath to take off and sail  
Far away from the living land,  
Death breaks brothers’ band.  
One heart stopped or merely slow  
The other sinks and sinks so low.  
Deal to come from another kill  
This one decided, of free will.  
Heart beats now gasping for more  
It can’t break like it did afore.  
Two hearts beat, again on and on,  
One can’t beat if the other is gone.


	18. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell's Angel

Shouting and screaming,   
The same words in different shapes,  
‘Come home, come home, come home  
To where you belong,  
With us’  
To no avail.  
The barrier cannot be broken.  
Too much stands in the way.  
Don’t give up,  
Please, please, please,  
Keep fighting,  
Come home.


	19. Old Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chitters

The light at the end of the road,  
When they have given up the load,  
Carried together to share the weight  
Revenge is enough, love saves hate  
From growing inside so strong,  
Waiting for this moment all alone.


	20. Fare Thee Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Call Me Shurley

If I had wings,  
like the children I leave,  
I’d fly away safe  
for you not to grieve.  
I’d fly so far,  
further than afore,  
into the sunset,  
just like I did before.  
If I had wings  
and the power to fly  
I’d sing you this last song,  
and kiss you goodbye.  
If I had wings  
to sing out the bell,  
I’d cling to my children  
crying Fare Thee Well.  
Fare thee well  
all those I love,  
it’s time for me now  
to come down from above.


	21. Final Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the Family

This is the last act I write,  
the epilogue of my story.  
For all the wrongs in the chapter,  
I hope I go out in glory.  
This is the last words I’ll put  
down upon this page  
This is the final bow before  
the curtain falls on the stage.  
This is the last thing I’ll do  
in this life of mine.  
This is the book and legacy  
that I leave behind.


	22. Play to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Happy Few

**I**

Here she comes out,

the betrayer, the lover, the loner

who fights that only which serves

herself. The fire in her veins

streaks into her hair. She cackles

and it sparks out in gold,

red, silver, black and blue,

long and thin and glorious.

She has a point,

a family, a world to serve

for once.

 

**II**

Now they ring true,

out of the way of the action

but not of the danger.

They chant and chant

a circle of cries and shouts,

power and strength,

combined.

They may be different

but their hearts are the same,

carved from the same

burning pyre.

 

**III**

The heavenly fires 

reign fires below.

They wrap the dark in

their light. They try

for a second, for a third time.

Family means little but it means all.

The wings fly strong,

heavy and laden,

draping over her

but not in an embrace of

familiar welcoming. 

 

**IV**

The fires spring up

from beneath the floorboards

attacking from both ends,.

United with a common goal,

a common enemy,

with and not against.

Black clouds roll by

rolling over the pure shores

and take over,

attacking and bringing the fires

of fury.

 

**V**

The king, regained, re-crowned,

comes down off his pedestal,

from his throne,

to fight with his subjects.

He shines like blood,

like fear and hate,

The power shakes the world,

shakes the dark,

and rocks the boat,

The crown fits back,

is taken back. 

**VI**

The child of one world

who was truly born n the other

the angel, the devil,

the weapon

fights against his family,

but not the way as before.

He fights with,

reunited and proud.

The Morningstar shining,

as brightly as he can,

for now. 

 

**VII**

After so long,

so much time spent away,

and apart He

comes back, not quite home.

but He is here.

He knows it is his mess,

finally he owns up to it.

It was his cause,

his family to help,

to save, this time.

 

**VIII**

The brothers, decisive,

but united in goal

arguing over the method, the way.

The road is set,

the way paved before them.

They stand together,

brother with brother.

They broke the world,

together, both of them,

now they will fix it,

together.


	23. The Light and the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega

The light and the dark, balancing the scales,  
Keep the peace found in each other:  
The light to be a candle in the pitch  
Of the darkest night that draws,  
The dark to highlight the radiance  
Of the glowing sun that shines.  
The light and the dark to balance  
Out the days, the night, the world,  
one to have the other,  
Drawing strength from each.  
The light hiding the shadows within,  
The dark keeping a pure heart silent.  
Balancing the scales, balancing each other,  
The dark and the light.


End file.
